Tranquilidad, como todos los dias
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Yuki y Norge viven tranquilamente con sus hijos Finlandia, Canada y Islandia y dinamarca el hermano de Yuki, cuando llegan sin avisar Kiba y Suecia y se acoplan alli. Sus vidas dejaran de ser tan tranquilas. AVISO: fic parida
1. Por si eramos pocos vienen dos mas

Disclainer: los personajes de Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenecen.

Notas random: se me ocurrio escribir esto mientras disctia-hablaba con Yuki sobre quien era mas mono si Noruega o Suecia y ella solto "parecen nuestras novias" y empezamos a contar cosas random de como seria si fueran nuestras novias y ya dijo "estaria bien que escribieras sobre esto y tal" y bueno asi se nos ocurrio. Por lo tanto esto es una historia parida en la que aparecemos Yuki y yo con nuestras "novias" Su y Norge ademas de otros personajes como amigos, familiares, hijos de Yuki etc. Si se rien o al menos disfrutan leyendo estare feliz.

* * *

Después del largo viaje finalmente habían llegado a Troms, probablemente hubiera sido mucho mas rápido ir en avión como había propuesto semanas antes el sueco pero ella no se perdería por nada del mundo un largo viaje en coche junto a él, aunque luego terminaran mucho mas cansados y pasaran la gran mayoría del tiempo conduciendo.

Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana cuando cruzaron el puente que atravesaba el mar hacia aquella ciudad noruega, debió de ser un autentico genio al que se le ocurrió construir un puente desde el continente hacia aquella isla, las vistas desde el puente eran maravillosas, habían salido muy temprano y ella había conducido hasta tarde, sabia que debía aprovechar esas horas para dormir pero no podía dejar de mirar.

Llegaron al final del puente y atravesaron la autopista hasta llegar a una salida poco transitada por vehículos, aquella carretera atravesaba un pequeño bosque y salía a los jardines de una gran mansión, redujeron un poco la velocidad y atravesaron la pequeña carretera que llevaba a la entrada principal, aparcaron a un lado de esta.

Ambos salieron del vehiculo, el hombre se dirigió al maletero y saco algunas maletas dejando otras en el interior, la chica se acerco al maletero para coger las que quedaban.

-Ya l' hag' yo –dijo el sueco cerrando el maletero.

-Como quieras –respondió sonriéndole.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal, la chica llamo al timbre y ambos esperaron. A los pocos minutos abrió un joven rubio con el pelo corto y una orquilla sujetándole un lado de este, vestido al estilo de los marineros noruegos y ojos azules de mirada impasible.

-¡Ey Norge! –la chica se adelanto unos pasos y le saludó efusivamente.

El noruego les siguió mirando a ambos de manera impasible, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, abrió aun mas la puerta y camino hacia dentro, ella sonrío y camino tras el noruego seguido por el sueco que aun cargaba las maletas.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un amplio salón, ricamente decorado de cuyas paredes colgaban varios cuadros, en uno de los sillones se encontraba sentada una mujer de la misma edad que la acompañante del sueco con el pelo ligeramente mas corto y mas oscuro que esta y ojos marrones, la chica miraba llena de felicidad a los recién llegados, se levanto de golpe al reconocer de quien se trataba y empezó a correr hacia la chica y esta a su vez corrió hacia ella.

-¡¡KIBAAA!!

-¡¡YUKIIII!!

Al encontrarse ambas chicas se abrazaron, Noruega las observo impasible, mientras Suecia las miraba sonriendo ligeramente, para ellos aquella escena entre ambas mujeres era lo mas normal del mundo, aunque a ambos les había costado lo suyo acostumbrarse.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? Joder así no hay quien duerma.

Un hombre de notable altura, pelo rubio desordenado, ojos azules y un pijama verde de franela con ositos entro al salón frotándose los ojos. Observó como las dos mujeres seguían gritando y abrazándose como si el resto del mundo no existiera, mientras el noruego apartaba la vista de ellas y le miraba impasible, se sobresaltó al descubrir al imponente sueco apenas unos centímetros mas bajo que el, de pelo claro y gafas cuyos ojos azules le observaban con desden.

-¿Qué hace esta gente aquí? –dijo apartándose unos pasos de Suecia.

Kiba se volvió al darse cuenta de que el danés había hecho acto de presencia en la sala, le observó de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar reírse exageradamente al verle con el pijama de franela verde con ositos.

-¿TU DE QUE TE RIES? –grito ofendido y ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Yo? De nada, de nada Din –dijo aun entre risas.

-Te ríes de mi pijama, lo se, no me preguntes como lo se, es que soy muy inteligente –dijo con aires de superioridad- que sepas que este pijama es un regalo de mi hermanita y esta muy de moda en Paris.

-Oh, te creo, si, la verdad es que te sienta muy bien –miro de manera cómplice a Yuki.

-¿Verdad? Ya lo sabia, todo me sienta bien.

Se dio la vuelta ignorando a Dinamarca y hablo animadamente con Yuki, hacia mucho tiempo que ambas mujeres no se encontraban.

-¡Anda! Ahora que lo pienso ¿y tus hijos? –dijo mirando de lado a lado la sala.

-Norge ha ido a avisarlos –dijo felizmente.

Al cabo de unos segundos Noruega entro acompañado de sus hijos, el pequeño Islandia de 5 años abrazaba con una de sus pequeñas manitas un peluche de algún tipo de pájaro nórdico, iba vestido con un pequeño traje con chaqueta marrón con una camisa blanca que le hacia lucir adorable, le había crecido un poco el cabello que era de un tono gris claro y sus ojos morados brillaban con curiosidad, iba de la mano de el mayor de los hermanos, Finlandia que según los cálculos de Kiba debía tener unos 14-15 años, este iba con una camisa aguamarina y unos vaqueros, tenia los ojos de el mismo color que el menor, el pelo algo mas corto rubio y ojos violetas que miraba a los presentes con una gran sonrisa, tras ellos iba el mediano de los hermanos, Canadá de unos 9 años, a diferencia de los otros él era bastante tímido, abrazaba un gran peluche de un oso blanco y se escondía un poco tras él, tenia una melena rubia ondulada de la que sobresalía un pelo rebelde rizado y llevaba unas gafas ligeramente caídas tras las que ocultaba unos preciosos ojos azules. Los niños observaron con detenimiento a las personas que se encontraban en la sala, posaron la mirada en Kiba y salieron corriendo hacia ella.

-TIAAAA –gritaron los tres al unísono.

La mujer les espero con los brazos abiertos, entonces el danés corrió hacia ellos.

-SOBRINOOOS

Los niños corrieron asustados a los brazos de su madre. Dinamarca agacho la cabeza y se fue decepcionado a un rincón.

-Los niños no me quieren…

Kiba se acercó y abrazo a los niños, acarició suavemente la cabeza de Canadá que parecía apunto de llorar.

-No es nada niños el hombre malo ya se fue –dijo señalando a Dinamarca- ahora ir a abrazar al tío Su.

Los niños corrieron hacia Suecia que estaba ligeramente avergonzado, lo que le dio un aspecto que aterrorizo a los niños que nuevamente se fueron al refugio de los brazos de su madre, el sueco se deprimió notoriamente, Kiba se acerco y lo abrazo intentando consolarle.

Yuki se percató por primera vez de las maletas que cargaba Suecia y les miro con curiosidad.

-¿Estáis de vacaciones o algo? ¡Ah ya se! Os habéis alquilado un hotelito por aquí, aww que envidia me dan los jóvenes.

-Tenemos la misma edad, no nos hemos alquilado un hotel, nos quedamos aquí, ¿no recuerdas la última vez que hablamos por teléfono? Me dijiste que viniéramos cuando quisiéramos.

-Oh, es verdad, ¿Cuántos días os quedáis?

-Para siempre –dijo sonriendo.

-No, en serio, cuanto –dijo sonriendo también.

-No es una broma –sonrió aun mas.

-¡No podéis acoplaros!

-Si podemos

-No

-Si

-NO

-SI

-As´ no sol´ciona´s nada…

-Tu ha callar, ¡las cosas se solucionan así!

-¡No mandes callar a mi novia! ¡Al menos la mía habla!

-¡Pero la mía es mas mona!

-MENTIRA

-VERDAD

-Bueno Su ves dejando las maletas por ahí~

-¡Ey! No he dicho que podáis apalancaros.

-Hemos cambiado de tema = tengo tu permiso.

-No tengas morro.

-Pero tienes al idiota de tu hermano viviendo aquí, ¡exijo justicia! Si el esta yo estoy.

-Nii-chan vive en nuestra casa porque es un fracasado que no tiene ni para pagarse el alquiler de un piso miserable.

-NO ES CIERTO –Va corriendo hacia donde las dos mujeres discuten- SOLO TUVE UNOS PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMAS... y al final… ya no tenia dinero…-se va de nuevo al rincón deprimido.

Las dos mujeres le miran con desden como pensando "este tío es tonto", Kiba se acerca a los niños y les abraza.

-¿Vosotros queréis a vuestra tía verdad?

-SI –responden los tres al unísono.

-Yo he venido para estar con vosotros, cuidaros y jugar mucho pero vuestra mama no quiere que me quede.

Los niños se vuelven hacía Yuki y la miran con ojos de corderito.

-Mama deja que la tía se quede

-Niños –les interrumpe repentinamente- os tengo dicho que yo no soy mama, yo soy papa ¿no veis que yo soy mas masculino que Norge? –Señala a Noruega- ¿veis? ¿no es adorable? Mucho mas adorable que yo, ¿veis por que es mama? Aww que adorable –mientras Noruega sigue mirando con mirada impasible- entonces ¿Quién soy?

-Papa –dicen los niños al unísono.

-Deja que la tía se quede, nos portaremos bien –se adelanta Finlandia.

-Por fa… vor -dice tímidamente Canadá.

-Pa-pa –le tira ligeramente de la manga Islandia.

Dinamarca se levanta de su rincón y camina hacia Yuki al ver que los niños la tienen medio convencida.

-No, no puedes dejar que ese tipo se quede –señala a Suecia- además, ¡con lo vieja que eres no deberías dejarte convencer por unos niños!

-¡Yo no soy vieja! ¡Las mujeres siempre tenemos 22 años! Es la edad predilecta, 22 son los dos patitos.

-Hace mucho que dejaste de tener 22 vie-ja.

-Uy lo que te ha dicho, deberías dejarnos quedarnos para fastidiarle, además la casa es grande y los niños quieren ¿no quieres hacer felices a los niños?

- Bueno… supongo que podríais quedaros…

Empieza a saltar por ahí, Suecia va a por el resto de maletas al coche, los niños empiezan a decidir que partes de la casa le enseñaran primero y Kiba abraza a Yuki efusivamente.

-¡Ya veras como no te arrepientes!¡ Nos divertiremos mucho y les enseñare a tus hijos sobre el yaoi!

-¡No le enseñes eso a mis hijos!

Y así la tranquila mansión dejo de ser tan tranquila.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

si, han leido bien, habra continuación.

¿Que aventuras nos esperan?

¿enseñare a los niños sobre yaoi?

¿Norge dejara su mirada impasible y hablara?

¿Su hablara como las personas y dejara de dar miedo?

¿Din se dara cuenta de que el pijama de franela verde con ositos le queda mal?

Bueno si quereis saber tendreis que seguir leyendo no? ale hasta el proximo capi.


	2. LLegan visitas

Disclainer: Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece.

* * *

El sol salía y Troms se llenaba poco a poco de luz, los rayos del sol iluminaban los jardines que rodeaban la mansión situada a las afueras. Dentro de ella todo estaba tranquilo, sus habitantes comenzaban a levantarse y a iniciar los quehaceres del día.

Noruega se levantaba mas temprano y preparaba el desayuno en silencio ya que muy al contrario de lo que la gente pensaba en la mansión no había sirvientes y todo lo que había que hacer en la casa lo hacían los habitantes de esta, solo cuando era muy necesario contrataban algún jardinero para arreglar el jardín.

Noruega amaba la tranquilidad de su casa y estaba feliz de poder vivir allí aunque raras veces solía expresar sus gustos en voz alta.

Empezó a silbar la melodía de alguna canción mientras preparaba cantidades industriales de tortitas cuando entraron Dinamarca, Kiba y Suecia discutiendo, el danés tenia muestras de haber sido golpeado, Noruega les miro de forma interrogante.

-¡No entiendo por que te pones así! –decía Dinamarca ofendido.

-¿Qué no entiendes, idiota? ¿Tú ves normal lo que has hecho? –decía Kiba visiblemente enfadada.

-¡Claro que lo veo normal!

-¡Tu eres tonto! ¡Haces cosas que no son normales!

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Noruega poniéndose frente a ellos.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Ha hablado! ¡Di algo más Norge!

- ¿Quieres saber que ha pasado? –pregunto ignorando al danes- ha pasado que me he despertado durmiendo en el suelo, me levanto miro en la cama y ¿sabes que me encuentro? A ese tipo durmiendo abrazado a mi Su –señala a Dinamarca.

-¡Y la muy bestia me a tirado al suelo y me ha pateado! ¿Se puede saber por que has hecho eso?

-¿TU QUE CREES? ¡Su es mío!

-¡Su me ama a mi! ¿Que ha sido sino esta acalorada noche de pasion?

-¿Qu' pasi'n? –reacciona por fin Suecia.

-No hace falta que lo ocultes, ya lo saben, tu siempre me has amado a mi –se acerca al sueco y lo abraza por la cintura.

-Apart' –lo empuja bruscamente hacia un lado.

-¿Que te pasa Su? ¿Por que te muestras frío conmigo? Abandona a esa mala mujer y ¡se mi esposa!

-NUNCA ¡aléjate de él mala pécora!

Yuki entra en la cocina atraída por los gritos aun en camisón y despeinada, abre el frigorífico coge té de melocotón y lo deja en la encimera. Ve a Noruega y lo abraza diciendo algo ininteligible sobre que es amor. Recorre con la mirada la cocina y se acuerda de golpe de por que se había levantado tan "temprano".

-¿QUE PASA? ¿QUE SON ESOS GRITOS?

-¡ES CULPA DE DIN QUE QUIERE VIOLAR A MI SU!

-NEE-CHAN –se gira hacia él- LAS VIOLACIONES SON UN NO-NO

-¡Yo no le viole! Era consentido.

-Ha bueno entonces no pasa nada –se vuelve de nuevo feliz de la vida.

-Si, si quería y… ¡quiere enseñarle yaoi a los niños!

-Nee-chan… -se vuelve rodeada de un aura maligna- ¿QUE QUERIAS ENSEÑARLE A LOS NIÑOS?

-Nada… -se esconde detrás de Suecia- voy… a… -se da cuenta de que sigue llevando el pijama de franela verde con ositos y lo ve como una oportunidad- a cambiarme –sale de la cocina.

Las dos mujeres se miran y se alejan un poco la una de la otra.

-KIBAAA –corre hacia Kiba.

-YUKIII –corre hacia Yuki y ambas mujeres se abrazan.

Los cuatro comienzan a desayunar las tortitas que ha preparado el noruego, Yuki se levanta, se hecha el té de melocotón en un vaso y se vuelve a sentar.

-Es que estaba muy frío.

-¿y no es esa la función de la nevera?

-Pero no me gustan las cosas muy frías.

-Unf –Kiba vuelve a sus tortitas.

Una vez terminado de desayunar todos se escabullen dejando al sueco solo en la cocina, a este no le queda mas remedio que ponerse a recoger y a fregar los platos y vasos utilizados.

Ambas mujeres pasean por los pasillos de la mansión mientras hablan animadamente de cualquier cosa.

-Esto… ¿Yuki tus hijos no desayunan?

-Desayunan luego, Norge les prepara el desayuno cuando se levantan, ¿no es amor?

-Si bueno, pero Su es mas amor.

-Norge lo es más.

-No

-Si

-NO

-Si

-Bah, ¿Cuándo te vas a casar con él?

-Es pronto para casarnos, aun somos jóvenes.

-Ya, casaros no pero repoblar el mundo si.

Sin darse cuenta habían salido de la mansión y hora caminaban por los jardines que rodean la mansión. Observaron como un hombre joven que parecía ser de su edad y vestía de verde se acercaba a ellas acompañado de un niño de unos 7 años.

-Yuki… tú… ¿tienes criados?

-No…

-Entonces…

-¿Será un pervertido?

-Tú vas en camisón…

-¡Agh es verdad!

-Pero… ¿un pervertido con un niño?

Al verlas el hombre y el niño se acercaron mas a ellas, ambos eran rubios, el mayor tenia los ojos y el menor azules.

-¡El pervertido se acerca!

-¡Yo no soy un pervertido!

-¿Entonces quien eres?

-¿Cómo que quien soy? ¡Tu me has invitado a tu casa para que los niños jueguen juntos!

-¿yo hice eso?

-SI no me digas que no me recuerdas…

-Ah si… si ya se quien eres, pa-pasa tu ahora vamos nosotras.

-Vale, os espero dentro-el hombre caminó hacia dentro dándole la mano al pequeño.

-¿Quien es?

-No se, voy a cambiarme-se fue feliz mente hacia la casa.

-En fin…

Suecia acababa de recoger la cocina, busco por la casa y no encontró a nadie, paso a uno de los salones de la casa y se sentó a descansar, pasado un rato alguien abrió la puerta, el sueco se sentó de manera apropiada esperando a ver quien entraba, pero se decepciono al ver entrara a Dinamarca que sonrío al verle allí y se sentó a su lado.

-Su… -le tomo de la mano y le miro a los ojos- ¿por que no admites nuestro amor? Se que tu siempre me has amado… -el sueco estaba que no se lo creía- no hay forma de que no me ames, ¡se que quieres estar a mi lado siempre! –dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarlo.

El sueco se aparto de él, se levanto y se alejo rápidamente dejando desconcertado al danés que estaba seguro de que el otro le amaba profundamente.

-Ah claro ya se, ¡es que es tímido! –Se tumbo en el sillón- no te preocupes Su pronto serás mío –y con estos pensamientos se durmió en el sillón.

Kiba cerró la puerta de la casa, se alejo unos pasos de esta y llamaron al timbre, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y abrió. Miró de arriba abajo a la persona que se encontraba delante de ella. Era un hombre rubio de melena rubia ondulada, ojos azules seductores, vestía de forma provocativa y miraba de forma pervertida. Ella se volvió hacia la casa.

-¿QUIÉN HA LLAMADO A UN ESTRIPER?-gritó hacia el pasillo para que la oyeran.

En el cuarto de recreo se encontraban Finlandia, Canadá e Islandia que se habían levantado hacia escasos minutos acompañados de su madre y el hombre y el niño que acababan de llegar. El niño se soltó de la mano del hombre y avanzo hacía Canadá, ambos niños tenían un gran parecido, apenas se diferenciaban por el peinado.

-Pórtate bien Alfred, no le des problemas a los papas de Mattwer

El hombre tenía un marcado acento ingles y ese niño tan parecido a Canadá hicieron que Yuki se acordara de quienes eran.

-UK puedes quedarte si quieres

-No gracias no quiero ser una molestia y por favor llámame Arthur.

-No te preocupes puedes hacer punto y tomar té con pastitas si quieres –dijo Yuki felizmente.

-Yo no hago punto, bordó. Y te agradecería ese té.

-Entonces ven a la cocina, niños portaos bien.

-Si mama –dijeron los tres al unísono.

Ambos adultos se fueron a la cocina.

-¿a que quieres jugar? –Finlandia se acerco a EEUU.

-¡¡A los héroes!! ¡Yo seré el héroe! Y Matt será mi perrito –dijo felizmente el niño.

-¿Por que siempre tienes que ser el héroe? –pregunto tímidamente Canadá.

-Yo no hago de héroe, ¡yo soy un héroe! ¡Vamos mi perrito venzamos a los malos!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

He aqui otro capitulo, intentare actualizar cada dos dias (día si día no)

Espero que les halla gustado...

¿Quien habra llamado al estriper?

¿quien sera el estriper?

y mas importante aun... ¿sera un estriper?

¿Dinamarca conseguira que Suecia admita que esta enamorado de el?

¿Suecia esta realmente enamorado de el?

¿que ara kiba cuando se entere?

¿habra por fin algo de yaoi aqui o habra que seguir esperando?

Estas y muchas mas respuestas en los siguientes capitulos.

Si quereis salir mandarme un review o un mensajito y ya os metere por ahi~~


	3. ¿Sobrino?

Con este capitulo he tardado lo mio... pero fue culpa del ordenador, lo borró y lo tube que escribir de nuevo y claro me daba pereza...

Bueno ya sin mas les dejó, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

El eco se recorrió los pasillos de la casa pero nadie contestó, probablemente nadie se encontraba cerca de la entrada en ese momento. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el hombre que se encontraba tras ella, este seguía mirándola de manera insinuante, sonrío ampliamente y se acerco a ella.

-Sin duda es el destino que nos encontremos –dijo con un marcado acento francés, tomo la mano de la chica y la besó.

-¿El destino? ¡Pero si te han llamado! No es que pasaras por aquí y hallas decidido saludar, además… –el hombre se acercaba mas al tiempo que ella retrocedía, finalmente quedo acorralada por el en la pared- ¿que clase de estriper eres? ¿Uno acosador? ¡Aparta!

-No soy estriper querida, soy Francis, el emisario del amour –acerco poco a poco su rostro al de ella y la beso suavemente, pero cuando intento introducir la lengua la mujer reacciono y lo aparto con brusquedad.

-¡¿PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO BASTARDO PERVERTIDO?!

-Esto… ¿tía?

-¿tía…? Espera, ¿como decías que te llamabas?

Dinamarca se decidió y salio del salón. No podía pasarse toda la vida tumbado en aquel sofá pensando que hacer, debía actuar. Caminó por el pasillo sin saber muy bien a donde ir, hasta que paso cerca de uno de los baños, la luz estaba encendida, apoyo el oído en la puerta y escucho, el ruido del agua delataba que alguien se estaba duchando dentro.

Aquel baño no solía ser usado a menudo y menos para ducharse ay que todas las habitaciones tenían un baño, solo alguien que no supiera aquello se ducharía allí. Agarro el manillar de la puerta y probó a abrirla, el seguro no estaba echado. Sonrío para si aquella era la oportunidad perfecta.

Abrió lentamente la puerta intentando no hacer ningún ruido, nada mas entrar vio la ropa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y la aparto suavemente con el pie. Antes de seguir avanzando procedió a desnudarse y a dejar la ropa junto a la que había en el suelo, cerro la puerta tras de si sin echar el pestillo, si alguien pasaba la ropa en el suelo delataría la presencia de los dos hombres y al fin y al cabo a él no le importaba que le descubrieran allí, de hecho esperaba que le descubrieran.

Se acercó a la ducha, abrió la puerta y entró quedando medio cegado por el vapor, se frotó los ojos, aun los tenia medio nublados, solo era cuestión de tiempo que se le pasara, se acerco a la figura que se encontraba según parecía de espaldas, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de esta no pudo evitar pensar que el sueco era mas bajito de lo que pensaban, pero no le preocupó.

Se acerco más a él y le abrazo por la espalda pegando cuanto era posible su cuerpo al del otro, este no se sobresaltó y siguió enjabonándose como si nada hubiera pasado. Dinamarca comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello mientras le masajeaba el torso.

-Lo sabia Su, solo te haces el duro, pero tu me amas.

El "aludido" se dio la vuelta aun abrazado por el danés. Y este observó sorprendido.

Mientras la dueña de la casa y su invitado conversaban alegremente en la cocina. Hablaban de las reuniones de padres en el colegio, sobre las travesuras de sus hijos y de más banalidades.

La cafetera pitó avisando de que el café estaba listo, Yuki lo sirvió en dos tazas y le dio una al ingles, luego busco en los armarios algún dulce para acompañarlos.

-Si quieres puedo preparar scones.

-¡Si! Así si nos atacan tendré una poderosa arma para luchar, nadie podrá conmigo.

-Jajaja los scones se comen.

-Que gracioso eres.

-Lo digo en serio

-Pero… ¡yo soy muy joven! ¡No quiero morir!

-¿Cómo vas a morir comiendo mis deliciosos scones? Son toda una delicia

-MENTIRA lo dices para que los coma y muera.

-¿Por qué iba a querer yo eso…? Espera, escucha.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y escucharon las voces de una mujer y un hombre que se reían escandalosamente y parecían muy felices. Entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entraron Kiba y Francis, el hombre al que momentos antes ella había abierto la puerta, ambas personas se abrazaban y se veían muy felices, entonces se percataron de la presencia de las otras dos personas que les miraban sorprendidos.

-Yuki, ¿Por que no me dijiste que mi sobrino vive por aquí?

-Pensé que lo sabias.

-Mi tía es tan cruel, no me recordaba…

-No es mi culpa, has crecido mucho. Además tu tampoco me recordabas.

-Bueno tu… también has cambiado.

-Y… ¿Cómo os habéis reconocido? –preguntó Yuki con algo de miedo, no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta a la pregunta.

El ingles permanecía algo separado de la conversación y mirando hacia otro lado, como intentando que no le reconocieran.

-¿Cómo? Oh eso es muy sencillo, me besó.

-Y ella me gritó de manera exagerada y me llamó bastardo pervertido.

Kiba y Francis se abrazaron y sonrieron a Yuki como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Esta por su parte solo les miro fijamente mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Francis se dio cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de otro hombre en la sala.

-¡Iggy! Amour vine a verte –dijo de forma efusiva mientras se acercaba a Arthur.

-¡Tu! ¡Pervertido aléjate de mí!

-Pero, no puedo hacer eso querido es el amour que me lleva hasta ti.

-Llévate tú jodido amour lejos de mí.

-Oh Arthur, eres tan rudo. Se que te comportas así para ocultar cuanto me amas.

-Yo no te amo y por dios deja ya de seguirme a todos lados, vaya donde vaya apareces eres muy molesto.

-Yo no te sigo a todos lados, tu me mandas indirectas para que te siga, antes me dijiste "tu, idiota me voy a casa de Yuki y Noruega a llevar a Alfred a que juegue ni se te ocurra presentarte por allí" eso es una clara indirecta de que querías que viniera.

-¿Cómo va a ser eso una indirecta? ¿No ves claramente que no quiero que te acerques a mí?

-Vamos Arthur no te hagas el duro, debe ser muy difícil criar a un niño tu solo, ¡pero yo te ayudare a criarlo! Y no solo aremos eso, también aremos otras muchas cosas –dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Arthur de forma pervertida.

-No quiero hacer nada "divertido" contigo y te quiero lejos de mi hijo.

-¡Arthur! ¿Que será de tu hijo sin una figura paterna?

-¡Yo soy su figura paterna!

-No querido, tú eres su figura materna. Aunque e de reconocer que eres una figura materna que cocina de pena. También me necesitas para eso, para que tu hijo no adopte tu pésimo gusto.

-¿Pretendes conquistarme metiéndote conmigo?

-Así que admites que te gustan mis halagos, se que en el fondo me amas.

-Yo no te amo pedazo de…

-¡¡PAPA!! –gritó Alfred mientras entraba a la cocina acompañado del resto de niños y de Suecia al que habían encontrado momentos antes en el pasillo y obligado a que fuera su supervillano por el aspecto terrorífico de este.

-¿Ya te has cansado de jugar hijo?

-No, solo venia a comer algo –Alfred observó la cocina, las dos mujeres tomaban café en una mesa apartadas como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera y Francis estaba peligrosamente cerca de su padre- ¿ya te molestaba él pervertido ese?

-No esta bien que hables así, pero siendo Francis… no puedo decir que no sea cierto…

-Eres tan cruel querido, un hijo no debería llamar pervertido a su futuro padre.

-¿El va a ser mi futuro padre?

-No hijo, eso nunca va a pasar –ante esto Alfred suspiro con alivio.

Las mujeres percibieron por primera vez la presencia de los niños y de Su en la cocina, los niños parecían haberse encariñado con el sueco.

-¿no es Su lo mas adorable del mundo?

-No, Norge es más adorable.

-Su es mas adorable, ¿no ves como juega con los niños?

-Norge también juega con los niños, además son nuestros hijos y si son tan adorables es por el.

-Eso no tiene que ver, aunque los niños son muy lindos.

-Es igual el caso es que Norge es mas lindo que Su.

-No

-Si

-NO

-SI

-Bah, yo se que mi Su es mas lindo. Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde esta Norge? Hace rato que no lo veo.

-¿Norge? Esta duchándose.

* * *

Nyajaja ya esta ahora ha esperar el nuevo capitulo, agradecere los review que me dejeis~~

¿habra yaoi en el proximo capitulo?

¿Francis dejara en paz a Arthur o le violara?

¿quien es mas adorable Su o Norge?

¿Como es que Francis es el sobrino de Kiba?

esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo


End file.
